Not Tonight
by darrenloveschris
Summary: The only other time Ser Loras said 'not tonight'.


Lord Renly sat beneath the softly billowing canopy of his tent, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He massaged his temples in an attempt to relax, yet the tension would not leave him. He was sure he had not unclenched his jaw since he'd watched Stannis and the red_ bitch_ ride away, so confident of their own coming victory. He had been planning, talking and taking counsel all evening and he was exhausted. His shoulders were hunched with tension and his head throbbed painfully. He wished only for Loras, and his wish was granted when the young knight swept into the tent, running a hand through his blonde locks.  
Renly opened his eyes at the sound of his entrance, and the tension visibly left him. He smiled in relief, his eyes doing nothing to veil his adoration. Only his lips betrayed the picture of tender love - he licked them slowly, eyes turning dark with lust. Seduction was not his intention, and yet that was the precise effect the action had on Loras.  
Presently, the knight crossed the room and made his way behind Renly's chair, massaging his shoulders and pressing kisses to his neck. Renly lent into the touch, sighing deeply and reaching up to stroke Ser Loras' soft hair.  
"Finally" he murmured happily, twirling the golden curls between his fingers. "I've been waiting for hours".  
"Sorry" Loras replied softly, taking his hands away and moving to kneel in front of his lover, his King. He reached up to hold Renly's tired face in his hands, before letting them slide down until they rested on his chest.  
"I didn't mean to keep you waiting".  
Loras spoke softly, his voice tainted by worry and uncertainty. No one but Renly would have been able to recognize the slight shift in his tone.  
"What is it? What worries you?" he lent down to kiss Loras hard on the mouth, but even his touch couldn't rid the knight's handsome face of his frown.  
Loras sighed and bowed his head.  
"The priestess" he said, looking up again into Renly's eyes. "Her words were unsettling".  
Loras continued before Renly could protest.  
"I know. I know she is a fool... nothing but a manipulative_ bitch_… It's just that I…" he paused to kiss Renly tenderly, his lips lingering and his eyelashes fluttering against Renly's cheeks. _  
_"_The night is dark and full of terrors_" he quoted, and then took a deep, shuddering breath "I just don't want anything to happen to you".  
His voice broke with emotion and Renly pulled him up til they were both standing. He kissed him while he rid the knight of his cloak and breastplate, working diligently and with nimble fingers that had evidently had copious amounts of practice at disassembling Ser Loras' armour. Once Loras had been stripped to his underclothes, and Renly had rid himself of the bulk of his own garments, he devoted himself entirely to attending to Loras with reassuring and tender ministrations.  
Loras broke away from a kiss and nestled his head into Renly's neck, and when Renly only responded with more eagerly roaming hands, he pushed him away fully.  
"No" he pouted like an indignant, yet adorable, child "Not tonight."  
Renly chuckled against his shoulder, but stilled his hands.  
"My love" he spoke softly, pulling back to gaze into Loras' clear blue eyes "I need you tonight"  
Loras' brow furrowed and his eyes swam, and Renly knew that he had won. Loras swallowed back his tears and stroked Renly's cheek, emotion openly playing across his face.  
"Stannis will not have the satisfaction of seeing me dead" Renly assured him, pulling Loras close by his hips. "Not while I have you to protect me".  
Loras smiled then and kissed him, passionately now that his apprehensions had been addressed. They made their way through to the adjoining tent and onto Renly's bed in a mess of kisses, desperate hands and stumbling feet. They fell to the bed and let their worries and their trepidations fly with the wind as they found comfort in each other. The way they always did.  
Fears of Renly's possible demise were the furthest thing from Loras' mind as he moved forcefully against his lover's hardness and relished the shameless moans that escaped the lips of the very much alive Renly Baratheon.


End file.
